The compound of formula (1) has been prepared through a three-step procedure as shown in the Reaction Scheme 1 below. in which                R1, X, Y and Q are defined as above,        R represents metal, H or R1, and        HA means an acid.        
According to the above Reaction Scheme 1, the nitrile group of compound (2) is converted to a carboxyl group by a hydrolysis reaction (see European Patent No. 0333020 A2, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,478, 1993), and the resulting compound (3) reacts with thionyl chloride to give acyl chloride compound (4). The compound (4) reacts with diethyl malonate and magnesium ethoxide (see Chem. Pharm. Bull. Jpn., 1990, 38, 3211), or with ethyl malonic acid and n-butyl lithium (see J. Med. Chem., 1986, 29, 2363), or with potassium ethyl malonate and methyl magnesium bromide, or with potassium ethyl malonate, lithium chloride and chlorotrimethylsilane (see Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 98-47902), or with magnesium chloride and potassium ethyl malonate (see: J. Org. Chem., 1985, 50, 2622; Synthesis., 1993, 290; Org. Prep. Proc. Int., 1997, 29, 231; European Patent No. 0449445 A2, 1991) to produce the beta-ketoester compound (1).